


Man, I Feel Like a Woman

by Geonn



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Genderswap, Magic, Multi, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Harry's spells lasts longer than the case requires, and Murphy takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, I Feel Like a Woman

Dresden cracked one eye, then opened the other and risked looking down. Unfortunately _they_ were still there. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Hells bells." She grunted, stroked her throat, and grimaced at the timbre of her voice. Moving her head was a bad idea, as it just reminded her that her hair was currently shoulder-length. 

"So what now?" Murphy asked. She was standing a few feet away, arms crossed, very obviously trying to hide her amusement at the situation. 

"Bob said the spell will end in eight to ten hours."

"It's been eight hours and--" Murphy consulted her watch, "--one minute. Maybe the ancients who wrote the spell didn't have quartz timepieces. You'll just have to wait it out. Is it really that bad? I've gone all this time without a penis, and I gotta say I don't feel like I'm missing much. No offense."

"It's not about anatomy, Murph. It's about... who I am! I'm Harry Dresden. Not... Harriet Dresden."

Murphy snorted at that. Dresden was wearing an outfit borrowed from her; skinny jeans and a maroon blouse that was unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage. The material was slightly singed and torn from their battle, most of the damage hidden by Dresden's duster, and her hair was a tousled mess. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and the dark clothing made her skin look even paler than it really was. 

All in all, Murphy had to admit it was a very fetching look. She decided to throw Dresden a bone. "It could be worse, Dresden. I mean, put most guys in drag and they look like Patrick Swayze in _To Wong Foo._ You're actually a very pretty woman."

That brought Dresden up short. Apparently she hadn't thought about that. She walked back to the mirror and examined herself, giving Murphy a chance to check out her ass. Very nice. 

"Maybe if I get stuck this way, I could use it to my advantage. I could use my feminine wiles on Gentleman Johnny Marcone." She turned to the side and ran her hand over the curve of her ass. 

Murphy stepped closer. It was odd, the draw she felt. Sure, she had thought about the possibility of being with a woman. Especially after certain breakups when the idea of being with a man was nauseating to her. But she'd always written it off as something she would never be brave enough to do. But this wasn't that big of a reach. This was Dresden. On the other hand, this was _Dresden_. But doing it like this wouldn't really be like being with Dresden...

She could knock out two of her fantasies with one fell swoop and, if things got awkward, she could dismiss it. She could just say it didn't count.

Murphy didn't realize how close she had gotten until Dresden turned around and nearly collided with her. She blinked, and Dresden backed up a step, but neither of them officially retreated. They stared at each other and Dresden seemed to read her mind. Hell, maybe she could read minds. 

"I want my clothes back, Dresden."

"Uh... I-I'll wash them tomorrow and--"

"No. I want them back now." She dropped her eyes just long enough to find the highest button on the borrowed blouse, and she popped it open. She skimmed her fingers down the material and undid the second button. Dresden was breathing hard, making her breasts rise and fall under her blouse. They hadn't borrowed with a brassiere, as Dresden assured her it wouldn't be necessary. She was grateful because now it meant one less item of clothing between them. Plus it seemed that Dresden might actually be a cup bigger than her. Naturally.

"Murph, I don't know if this is--"

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Murphy smiled and pushed the blouse off Dresden's shoulders. "Don't worry, Harriet. I'll be gentle." She lowered her head and kissed along the swell of Dresden's breast. Dresden was still taller than her, so it wasn't much of a stretch. She curled her tongue around one dark nipple, kissed it, and sucked it into her mouth as she cupped the other.

"Oh. Wow." Dresden's voice was strained, and she buried her hands in Murphy's hair. Murphy resisted the urge to swat his hands away. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get those jeans off?"

That was the nice thing about Dresden; she didn't have to be asked twice.

The jeans fell, and Dresden leaned against the wall for balance. Murphy kissed down Dresden's stomach - still just as flat and defined as it had been that morning, but now with a much different shape. She slid her fingers down the back of Dresden's thigh. "What shapely legs you have, Harriet." Dresden made a sound that was half-snort and half-groan as her knee was bent and her leg was lifted onto Murphy's shoulder. Murphy wet her lips and put aside her initial misgivings. Even if she wasn't great at cunnilingus, who was Dresden to complain?

She used her thumb and forefinger to spread Dresden's labia (okay, it was starting to get a little weird in her mind) and pushed her tongue inside.

Dresden either started talking in tongues or she spoke a hex. When the real words started again, they didn't make a lot of sense as complete sentences: "Murph... God... that... ah! What... holy... Hell's bells..." 

Murphy's fingers were wet enough to replace her tongue, and she focused her lips and tongue on Dresden's clitoris (definitely surreal). She sucked and teased it, opening her eyes to watch Dresden's reaction. God, she was a beautiful woman. 

"That feels so... wiodd."

Murphy couldn't help laughing. She stopped long enough to say, "Wiodd?"

"Weird. Good. Fuck, you're _inside me_."

Murphy added a second finger and Dresden cried out. "Bad?"

"Don't stop."

"Yes, ma'am."

Murphy alternated her tongue and fingers until Dresden came, and then she kissed her way up the smooth, silky-skin of Dresden's "temporary" new body. They kissed, and Murphy stroked Dresden's hips as she fumbled with the buttons of Murphy's blouse.

"So," Dresden sighed as she pushed Murphy toward the bedroom. "Was that supposed to be a tutorial?"

"I wouldn't want to tie your hands. You _are_ missing a very valuable piece of equipment."

Dresden shrugged. "Yeah, well. Improvisation is my wheelhouse."

"Okay. Just so you know, I have a couple of devices that might serve as prosthetics if you find yourself helpless."

"Prosthetics, huh?"

Murphy grinned and let her blouse fall to the ground. "Come on. I'll show you my favorite."

#

The next morning, Murphy woke at the foot of her bed. She was wrapped in the blankets like a toga, and she held the sheer material to her chest as she sat up. She twisted and saw Dresden sitting against the headboard, legs crossed under the blanket, hands palm-up on her knees. She looked torn between horror and acceptance as she flicked her fingers against the underside of her breasts. They bounced.

"We're well-past the ten hour mark, even by a sundial's standards. I'm screwed."

"Not yet." Murphy crawled up the bed, picking up one of the dildos they'd used during the night as she settled between Dresden's legs. "But the morning is young."

Dresden seemed to brighten a little.


End file.
